When You're Gone?
by FallingMango
Summary: ANIME! Songfic. After the movie Envy wakes up in Central. He realizes that all the other homunculi are dead. Without them, especially Greed, he doesn't know what to do or why to live anymore. Happy ending in the second chapter if you want one...
1. When You're Gone

I don't own Envy, Greed or any other characters appearing in this fic, since Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, or the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. This fic takes place after the Fullmetal Alchemist movie. If any typos are seen, please inform me…

…_Ow…_ Envy lifted his head, slowly… _What the hell happened…?_ He sat up and looked around him. Sounds behind him made him turn around to see the Fullmetal and his brother. Envy tried to jump to an alley nearby, but stumbled. _What the...? What's happening to me?_ Fortunately the Elrics had turned their backs to him and Envy could get away safely. _So I'm back to Central, huh? Wait…I was watching the pipsqueak destroying the gate, and then…_ All Envy could remember was the feeling of being yanked forward and when he woke up, he was here._ How am I even in this form? The last time I checked I was a dragon… Well, it's a good thing I wasn't in a disguise when I left this world. I would totally have panicked if I would've been in some other form._ He wandered around the alleys for a while. That's when he happened to look at his legs._ Wait…Why aren't the bruises healing?_ He looked at his arms._ Why am I still like this? I'm not supposed to have these scratches!_ He touched one of the cuts and winced._ I almost forgot why I hate pain so much… Anyways, I probably should find the other now…No._ He stopped walking._ There are no others. They're all dead._ Envy fell back to sit on the ground._ What… What the hell am I supposed to do __**now**__?_ His whole life Envy had been following orders, doing everything Dante told him to. Or then he was spending his free time with the other homunculi. Not that he missed Dante, but everyone else… Envy wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his head against his knees._ What am I supposed to do…? I don't want to be alone…_ But he didn't cry. Envy had never cried, why should he start now?

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
_

_Lust… I guess I never showed it to her, but… She really was like a sister to me.. And-- And… Greed… _Envy flinched._ Why do I think of him now? He's been gone for a long time. He left me… But I-- I miss you Greed… _Envy closedhis eyes tightly.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

**Flashback**

_- Greed please, don'__t-- don't go! They'll kill you!_

_Envy clung to the man's shirt desperately, trying to make him change his mind._

_- Envy, you know that I can't live like this. I need to be __**free**__, not under that bitch's control._

_- But-- But… You said you loved me… You know how much I need you… Please don't go…_

_- Then why don't you come with me? We'd both be much happier if we'd be together._

_- They'd kill me too… I'm scared… Can't we just wait until Dante dies? When the Philosopher's Stone isn't working well anymore and she'd--_

_- Envy, I have to leave. __**Now**__. I'm not asking you anything else than are you coming or not. I should already be far from here when they notice I've left._

_- But… Greed… I love you… Don't leave me…_

_Envy put his head down. Just a moment after he was pushed away and Greed turned around._

_- If that's your final answer I'm not going to waste my time here anymore._

_- Greed, wait I--! Envy grabbed his wrist, but Greed yanked his hand off his grip and left Envy staring at his back._

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Envy sobbed. He put his head back down and sobbed again. And again. He couldn't stop himself from crying anymore. Tears pouring down his face, he hugged himself tighter and cried for the first time in his life.

_  
When you__'re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
_

And there he sat, crying and crying until he was so tired that he couldn't even cry anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, not caring about what would happen to him for sleeping there. Even as he slept, if someone would have walked past him he could've heard Envy mumbling Greed's name in a so desperate voice that it would've broken just anyone's heart. Except Greed's._  
_

_I miss you  
_

Envy woke up when the sun was shining right into his eyes. He got up and rubbed his face, his eyes hurt for crying so much. He hadn't dreamed in centuries, and now that he did the only thing he dreamed of was Greed. His voice, his face, his scent, the feeling of his strong arms around Envy… Envy shook his head. He couldn't take thinking of Greed anymore. His heart hurt enough already.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everythin__g that I do,  
reminds me of you._

In Dante's mansion Envy had had one of Greed's vests that he had refused giving back. After Greed left Envy hadn't let anyone else even go close to it. He had slept under it, imagining that Greed still was with him.

_  
A__nd the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
_

And when Greed died, Envy was watching outside one of the windows. He hadn't admitted to himself that he actually cared, Greed had hurt his pride and he couldn't forgive him that easily. Even when talking about his death later, Envy had forced himself to laugh. He hated the guy. He forced himself to.

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

_I don't want to live without you, Greed. I already told you._ When even one of the homunculi wasn't there anymore, Envy had totally gotten tired to his life…if you could even call it that. He just wanted to find the nearest bridge or high building and die when he still was young and pretty._  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces o__f my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
_

Envy glanced around him and actually saw a high bridge nearby.

- This is easier than I thought this would be, he said to himself and started walking towards it.

_I miss you__  
_

He looked down from the edge._ Damn this __**is**__ high… And I'm supposed to jump off here?_ He saw some nasty-looking sharp stones on the bottom of the water and sighed._ Just for you, Greed. Otherwise I would never do this._

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah_

_I just wanted you to be with me…_

_  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...  
_

He took a deep breath and climbed on the parapet **(1)**

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces o__f my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
_

Envy closed his eyes and prepared to jump…

_  
I miss you..._

**(1**) You know, the thing that prevents you from falling. A dictionary said it's called that but…it sounds weird. So I'm not sure is it right ^^' If there's any other word for it, tell me.

**READ!** You can stop reading here, or if you hate sad endings like I do (or for any other reasons) you can read the next, and last "chapter". Whatever you do, please review and tell me what you think about this fic! Thank you!


	2. Maybe

This should make you a bit happier if the previous chapter made you sad ^^' I doubt it'd make anyone sad, tough…

Envy sighed again and slowed down a bit. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked around again and saw that he had came close to the place where Greed's bar had been before… He shook his head._ No time to get emotional again now… Some of us might be alive anyways._ He had just remembered that he had died few minutes before the gate was destroyed. Edward had killed him when they had noticed him hiding in the doorway near them. And no, he hadn't had any red stones left. So he really died, not just like he had "died" when he still had red stones. He turned randomly around a corner and suddenly something caught his eye.

A big sing that said "The Devil's Nest"._ So someone took his bar's name, huh? I never knew it was __**that**__ popular place…_ He went closer to peek from the door. He blinked once, twice and finally had to believe his eyes. Envy stepped inside the bar. He closed the door behind him and smiled, slowly approaching to the familiar figure that was sitting on the couch with a woman on his both sides and sipping his drink._ Maybe…maybe it's just good I didn't jump just then._

- You still have room for a one more whore there, Greed?


End file.
